Inexplicablemente extraño
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: -SonAmy y ScouRosy- Si Sonic the Hedgehog tenía un lado psicópata cuando de Amy Rose se trataba, ¿por qué Scourge no podría tener un lado cariñoso si de Rosy the Rascal se hablaba? Sun the hedgehog sabe esa respuesta bastante bien. Advertencia: Malas palabras


N/A: Acostúmbrense a mis fics de miercoles, porque ni yo misma sé que corchos estoy escribiendo.

Esta historia se la dedico a Dafuq y a los demás que me dieron un review en mi fic "Sonrisa" y lo que prometo lo cumplo.

Summary: Si Sonic the hedgehog tenía un lado psicópata cuando se trataba de Amy Rose, ¿Por qué Scourge no podía tener un lado cariñoso si de Rosy the Rascal se hablaba? Sun the Hedgehog sabe la respuesta bastante bien.

Dafuq, ¡te admiro! Adoro tus Sonamys.

Al one-shot.

...

-Y bien, como te iba diciendo Sonikku...-hablaba una linda y tierna erizo de púas rosadas, que estaba aferrada a uno de los brazos color durazno del héroe de Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, su novio oficial.- Cream y Tails harán una fiesta hoy en casa de Vainilla y...

Sonic la estaba escuchando, miraba esos ojos jade brillar de emoción y tuvo tantas ganas de callar esos lindos y carnosos labios con un beso...¡Por dios Sonic! ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? ¡Eres un mal chico! ¡Sun te irá a matar si se entera que tienes pensamientos lujuriosos! Sabes la mala idea que es ver a esa erizo café y de orbes dorados cuando tiene el martillo de Amy. Te haría pupa de un solo golpe.

-¡Amy!-llamó una voz lejana masculina, dulce y suave.

-¿Huh?-y Sonic se dió cuenta de que su novia le había soltado.

Su mirada se puso sombría, sus músculos se pusieron tensos y apretó los puños al ver a SU Amy abrazar a ese erizo con mucha emoción mientras que éste le respondía de igual manera.

Bajó la mirada y una aura oscura rodeó su cuerpo azulado. Casi se convierte en Dark Sonic, pero no, se convirtió en alguien peor...

-No...-murmuró con voz baja, Amy alcanzó a escuchar apenas la voz de su ericito y apartándose bruscamente volteó a ver al de ojos esmeraldas. El otro joven imitó a la rosada y se asustó al ver la cara de "SI - NO - TE - ALEJAS - DE - MI - NOVIA - TE - MATO" que el héroe de Mobius daba a conocer.

-¿Sonikku?-Amy llamó a forma de pregunta. El erizo cerúleo murmuró unas cuantas palabras más, de una manera tan baja que, la rosada no pudo entender nada.- ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste Sonic? No alcanzo a escucharte.

-Dije que...-repitió, levantando la mirada. El desconocido soltó un grito estilo nenita al ver la mirada sombría del héroe.-¡...nadie abraza a mi novia sin vivir para contarlo!

El rostro de Amy se sonrojó a niveles críticos, al grado de parecer una cereza madura. Su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se ensancharon al grado de parecer un disco. El joven erizo desconocido tenía una cara épica, tan épica que con solo verla los estúpidos se hechaban a reír y los que no, también. Se escuchó una carcajada, quizás por la referencia al comentario anterior y Sonic mostró una risa malvada.

... Segundos después...

-¡Sonic, no!

Quien diría que ésto había acabado en una persecusión. Sonic persiguiendo a ese tipo con motosierra en mano -obviamente jugando con él para torturarle. Sonic es el ser viviente más rápido del mundo-,el otro chico huyendo del loco héroe psicópata y Amy persiguiendo a ambos apenas, maldiciendo su mala forma física.

-¡Detente, Sonikku!-gritó Rose por enésima vez, aún correteando al par. Se sorprendía de sí misma, llevaba media hora corriendo para detenerles y todavía podía seguirles el paso -aunque apenas-.

-Oh, vamos Ames. Sólo déjame cortarle la cabeza a éste pervertido manoseador y podemos continuar con nuestra cita.

-¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES ME HACEIS ESTO, CHAOS!?

...Segundos después...

-Lo siento, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

-Hmn, no lo sé. ¡Quizás unas...QUINIENTAS MIL MILLONES CUATROCIENTOS OCHENTA Y UN MIL DOSCIENTOS NOVENTA Y NUEVE POR CASI DESCUARTIZAR A MI PRIMO!

Oh sí, Sonic casi había matado al primo de Amy Rose por solo abrazarla. El primo de Amy estaba abrazada a ella con un miedo descomunal, temblando como colegiala a punto de ser desvirginada. Y la Rosa tierna de nombre Amy, traía una cara de perros, estaba tan molesta que Uff...bien y Mephiles querría salir huyendo mientras arcoiris púrpuras salen de su trasero (?).

-Ya te dije que lo siento, Amy.

-¡CASI MATAS A MI PRIMITO LINDO!

No muy lejos de allí, había una erizo castaña de orbes dorados cual sol -de ahí su nombre, Sun-, que observaba la escena con una sonrisa enorme, conteniéndose las carcajadas que su cuerpo le exigía sacar. Vaya que los celos conseguían sacar el lado psicópata de Sonic. Y de repente ella pensó:

Si Sonic tenía un lado psicópata cuando se trataba de Amy Rose, ¿por qué Scourge no podría tener un lado cariñoso si de Rosy the Rascal se hablaba?

Estaba dudosa con la respuesta, por lo que decidió ir a su dimensión a verificar la respuesta. Con el poder de su esmeralda blanca, abrió un portal a Moebius, dispuesta a saber la verdad de aquella incógnita.

...En Moebius...

-¿Entonces Rosy?

-Vete a la mierda, Scourge. VETE - A - LA - MIERDA.

-Oh vamos pedacito de bombón, ¿no te estarás negando a una idea de un beso con el sexy, encantador, apuesto y hermoso Scourge the Hedgehog?

Sun sonrió como maniática, ocultándose detrás de un mueble rústico lo suficientemente grande para camuflarla a la perfección. Scourge estaba empalagado de amor y cursilerías lindas y aniñañadas, como Amy Prime y Rosy lo rechazaba como Sonic Prime.

-"Que irónico"-pensó.

Scourge tenía acorralada a la jovencita contra la pared, ambas manos sosteniendo firmemente las muñecas de la rosa pálida contra el grueso muro de concreto. Sus piernas estaban acomodadas de manera que a la menor le fuese imposible darle una patada en los "huevos". Sun soltó una risita silenciosa.

-Eres un egocéntrico narcisista, ¿quién te podría querer?- Rosy escupió aquellas palabras bruscamente y su compañero -de color verde vómito- soltó una carcajada, sólo una.

-Fiona, Alice (Anti-Sally), la Anti-Sun que es una estúpida como la de nuestra dimensión...¿gustas que continúe, Cariño?

Rosy se sonrojó ligeramente. Joder, Scourge le estaba susurrando de una manera que le era casi imposible resistirse las ganas de matarlo a besos,-porque admitía que lo quería de una manera muy cruel y propia de ella- y Sun frunció el ceño molesta.

¿Acaso Scourge le había dicho estúpida?

Oh vaya, la castaña estaba roja de la ira al oír eso, salió de su escondite dispuesto a pedirle a Rosy su martillo para violarlo brutalmente con él (WTF?) pero se guardó las palabras al ver la escena.

El verdoso estaba tragándose a su novia a besos, acariciándole las partes dónde no debía mientras que ella le respondía de la misma manera, quitándole la chaqueta con lujuria, dispuesta a dejar que la jodieran, literalmente.

Y...a pesar de la rudeza que impregnaba la situación, Sun jamás había visto a Scourge tan cariñoso aunque lo que se le salió de la boca fueron otras palabras.

-¡POR DIOS! !MIS OJOS VÍRGENES! ¡HAGANLO EN SU PUTA HABITACIÓN, MALDITA SEA!

Scourge y Rosy miraron a su compañera, se miraron a sí mismos y continuaron besuqueándose. La erizo, indignada se largó a buscar su libreta para apuntar la respuesta a la incógnita presentada anteriormente.

Si Sonic the Hedgehog tenía un lado psicópata cuando se trataba de Amy Rose, ¿por qué Scourge no podría tener un lado cariñoso cuando de Rosy the Rascal se trataba?

Solo Sun sabía esa respuesta, y aquella había traumado a su pobre inocencia.

...

Lamento si hay faltas ortográfica. Escribí este fic con cariño. Si me dan 10 review, haré un LongFic SonAmy y ScouRosy.

Espero y le haya gustado este pobre intento de humor

Los leo luego.

Karoru Gengar


End file.
